While no unusual blister problem exists in many conventional uses of organic coatings, some potential uses have been considered unlikely because of coating performance. Porcelain enamel, stainless steel, and plastic are the materials generally specified for such uses. In these potential uses, some articles might be coated satisfactorily if the blister resistance of the coating were to be improved. Such articles are the outer tank or water container for clothes washers, bathtubs, vanity bowls, and dishwasher interiors, i.e., surfaces in contact with hot liquids or vapors. Heretofore, efforts to develop a satisfactory organic coating system for dishwasher interiors have been directed toward developing metal preparations and coatings which, in combination, will give adequate blister resistance in this application through better adhesion.